Talk:Maiden Goddess/@comment-28060534-20181123094651/@comment-28060534-20181123193005
Sin 17: leaving Guida's fate unknown after the main game ends Sin 18: yaaaay, Guida is actually in the bonus game..*they leave her fate open again*..I guess both the Collector's Edition and the Standard Edition players of dp13 will feel the same burn. Sin 19: what does all the letters signed in the notes stand for in the bonus game, surely not the Maiden Goddess; she had a flock and a whole game's parables mode designed especially for her, something all the other deities failed to accomplish. Sin 20: Arne Sin 21: the in-game wallpaper of the Candlemaker has a black taint in his face, good that the saved wallpaper doesn't, he's already irritating enough. Sin 22: oh my!!! A..New..godddddd? Woooow that's Amaaaaaazing tell me what is his purpose behind his existence again, no one insults the maiden goooooddessss, the lady did her homework? Sin 23: so the 3 henchmen that were responsible for stealing the shadows who indirectly brought the Shadow God back were all killed but an unnamed henchman who just left us, after we solved a full puzzle to save him, at least he could've told UA his name. Sin 24: in the opening cutscene, we saw a hand ( possibly Leofric's ) marking "X" mark in a kingdom's emblem which representing Anaben after stealing the Duchess's shadow, we also saw more kingdoms emblems being marked with "X" mark despite the "Fall of the Shadow God" parables said that each torn piece of the God's shadow exists only on commoner people of Anaben, no other kingdom should be targeted to steal shadows from. Sin 25: if each torn piece exists inside a commoner's shadow, then did Duke Herman murder his true wife and had the commoner Elena as a Duchess? Sin 26: how do these fools know that this specific shadow of a particular person holds one of the God's torn pieces. Sin 27: if fools like those three were able to break into the palace, then anyone who is looking forward overthrowing the Duke and Duchess will have their wish granted immediately. Sin 28: despite being described as one of the most powerful gods, the sun and the moon goddesses were easily captured despite the useless maiden goddess who is suppose to cover their weakness in dawn and dusk, tsk tsk tsk. Sin 29: we are going against a God that we are being pleaded to believe that he's dangerous having captured three Goddesses when even Mercy looks more than capable to outmatch him alone Sin 30: the retired Fairy Queen lives in a home that is located near an evil God's platform. Sin 31: the wise queen sees it as her duty and takes it upon herself to test the Detective's worthiness when the whole world is being destroyed nearby. Sin 32: speaking of duties, the game sees it as a duty to prevent the player from knowing more about the story, and for the forth time, the epilogue screen is pulled like a zipper without a chance for anyone read it. Sin 33: the parables pieces are suuuuuuuu smuuuuulllllllllll Sin 34: there's 2 wallpapers devoted for a character that appeared only once at the beginning of the main game while a character like Guida who spent time with us the most has only who wallpaper where she is positioned too close to us as if the wallpaper will turn GIF in order for her to successfully jumpscare us. Sin 35: where the heck did jack know about the Fairy Queen, and how on earth did he know that she's in Anaben, and how on this universe was he able to pass a test in order to even start a conversation with her, the lady doesn't show any mercy when it comes to tests, even if the world is being destroyed. Sin 36: if the sun and moon goddesses are among the strongest, then we should wonder what would happen to poor Flora if captured by the shadow god, I bit she would have rotten by the time the Detective makes it to the cell, which was magically opened by solving a random puzzles nearby. APPRECIATE THE TRIO GODDESSES!! Sin: 37: please dear candlemaker, we really know how to speak English, just speak a bit faster just abit, and clear you throat pretty pleassssse. Sin 38: one of the world's rarest ear problem found in a scene involves a woman's high screem and a Duke who is still asleep despite his wife's screen which is more than capable of waking up the neighbours, I swear he could hear us perfectly at the beginning of the main game. Sin 39: there were objects which are shaped to look like people wearing clocks during the Shadow God's reborn, can someone tell me what happened to these people who contributed for the reborn in the first place, disappeared magically you say? Who could've known. Also, we are supposed to have been in a temple under the bridge of the Duke palace, after the temple collapsed, a mysterious unknown power magically teleported us to somewhere high on a clif. Sin 40: the last minigame defeated Arne offscreen and stopped Guida's ritual, that minigame accomplished things even the Maiden Goddess couldn't.